Mystic vs Valor
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Aplikasi ini rupanya ingin menguji cinta kami Dan tanpa sadar kami terjerumus ke dalam permainannya Membuat kami mementingkan ego masing-masing. (peserta 15: fmiharuchi)


Aplikasi ini rupanya ingin menguji cinta kami

Dan tanpa sadar kami terjerumus ke dalam permainannya

Membuat kami mementingkan ego masing-masing

 _ **Mystic vs Valor**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Leght : Oneshot**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Cast : Aomine Daiki Kagami Taiga**_

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut taman. Dia hanya menunduk, menatap layar _smartphone_ yang sedang menjalankan aplikasi _Pokemon Go_. Dia juga membolak-balikkan aplikasi dari _Pokemon Go_ ke _PokeDetector_ , secara terus-menerus. Berharap tidak ada pokemon yang lepas dari pengintaiannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Ahh! Kenapa burung ini terus yang muncul? Sialan! Taman ini memang kandangnya Pidgey!?" dia mengomel sendiri. Dia menyentuh layar ponselnya, menarik _pokeball_ dari bawah ke atas tepat menuju pokemon. Gotcha! "Yey! Dapet! Lumayan lah!". Menatap kembali layar ponselnya.

"Wah! Ada _gym_ di daerah air mancur tengah taman! Dikuasai Tim Mystic lagi. Ke sana ah! Mumpung _CP_ pokemon lawan rendah!". Dengan penuh semangat, dia berlari menuju air mancur yang berada di tengah taman.

Menekan simbol gym berwarna biru, tanda gym dikuasai oleh Tim Mystic. Menantang salah satu _trainer_. Dengan menggunakan pokemon dengan CP paling tinggi, dia melawan _trainer_ pada _gym_. Muncul tulisan 'You Win' setelahnya, pemuda ini pun segera menempatkan pokemon terkuatnya untuk diletakkan di _gym_ dan membuat _gym_ berubah menjadi warna merah, menandakan bahwa Tim Valor menguasai _gym_.

"Yang aku kalahkan ini cewek ya?! Tapi _username_ -nya boobiesmaikochan!? Pasti hode!?"

Tidak lama setelah itu, ada seseorang yang membuat keributan. "Woi, brengsek! Siapa nih yang menggeser Tim Mystic! Sini, maju, lawan aku!", pria itu berteriak di tengah-tengah panasnya musim panas.

"Ehh, Daiki! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Taiga!? Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bilang kau mau menghabiskan liburanmu di Amerika!?"

Kagami berdehem. Bertingkah layaknya orang bingung. "Aku membatalkan liburannya…". "Kau membatalkannya?! Kenapa?!" serobot Aomine dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. "Karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku…" jawab Kagami dengan rona pipi yang tampak sangat jelas di mata Aomine. Aomine menjadi salah tingkah. "Aahhh… Co cweet…"

"Mumpung ketemu di sini, jalan yuk! Nonton apa ngapain gitu. Tapi kamu yang bayar ya. Kamu kan orang kaya," ujar Aomine sembari merangkul pundak Kagami.

"Enak aja! Gini aja! Kita ke Maji Burger terus pesen burger 50 porsi. Yang paling lama menghabiskan burgernya yang traktir satu hari penuh. Setuju?"

"Setuju!" Aomine dan Kagami berjabat tangan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya lomba makan- berkencan di Maji Burger. Mereka memesan burger sebanyak 50 buah yang ditempatkan dalam satu tampah hingga menggunung. Lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Tanpa ada rasa malu, mereka berlomba-lomba memakan burger dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Awalnya mereka hanya membayar dengan uang sendiri. "Yheahy hakhu mhenhangh!" ucap Aomine dengan burger terakhir di dalam mulutnya. Ia meneguk segelas air mineral untuk memperlancar gerak peristaltik. "Aaahhh~", kemudian bersendawak dengan suara keras.

"Kau kalah, Taiga! Jadi, kau harus mengganti uangku yang tadi buat beli burger."

"Iya iya. Tenang saja! Aku nggak bakal ingkar janji," sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya. Merogoh tiap sekat dompet, mengambil sejumlah uang dan memberikannya kepada Aomine.

Sejenak Aomine mengipas-ngipaskan uang itu ke wajahnya untuk menambah sensasi kepuasan yang lebih. Setelah itu mencium uangnya, lebih agresif daripada mencium pacarnya sendiri.

"Kau menjijikan!" Kagami sedikit muak dengan tingkah Aomine. Aomine hanya memasang wajah meledek ke arah Kagami. Kagami kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, pergi dari Maji Burger, dan meninggalkan Aomine. "Hoi! Taiga! Kau lupa sama pacarmu nih!", Aomine segera berlari, mengejar Kagami.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdampingan. Hanya berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuan yang pasti. Tidak lupa sambil bergandeng tangan. Meluapkan masing-masing perasaan. Menurut mereka, mereka adalah pasangan termesra sepanjang sejarah. Namun, bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, mereka bagaikan dua orang idiot yang sama bodohnya.

"Oi, Taiga. Mumpung suasananya lagi agak romantis, aku minta itu dong!"

"Itu apa? Makanan? Kan baru saja makan!?"

"Hih! Kamu tuh nggak peka banget ya! Itu maksudnya… ciuman…"

Kagami bogem muntah mendengar permohonan Aomine. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya. Suasana mendukung, namun lingkungan tidak mendukung. Kagami membayangkan jika mereka berdua berciuman di tengah keramaian… dan… mereka sesama lelaki… Kagami geli sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Daiki. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi? Saat di taman. Kayak orang stress aja." Kagami mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aomine juga mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersamaan dengan Kagami.

"Iya! Aku lagi kesel. Masa tadi baru sejam aku menguasai _gym_ sudah ada _trainer_ lain yang ngalahin aku! Tim Valor lagi!" Aomine berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Lihat!" Aomine menyodorkan layar ponsel tepat di depan wajah Kagami. "Ini _gym_ yang berhasil aku rebut terus di rebut lagi! Yang ngalahin aku itu namanya macanloreng10. Sialnya lagi dia itu Tim Valor!" Aomine berdecak kecewa.

"Hhe?! Jadi kamu main _Pokemon Go_? _Username_ milikmu boobiesmaikochan?" Kagami menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Astaga aku keceplosan! Eh… Tapi kok kamu bisa tau _username_ aku sih? Kamu main juga? Soalnya aku kira kamu bakal marah kalo aku main itu."

Emosi Kagami meletup-letup bagaikan _popcorn_ yang baru matang. "Ohh! Woi, AHOmine Daiki! Itu aku! Aku si macanloreng10! Aku yang mengalahkanmu! Aku Tim Valor!? Masalah?!" Kagami memperlihatkan _ava_ miliknya.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang ngalahin aku, BAKAgami Taiga! Nantangin hah!?"

"Siapa takut!?"

Mereka berdua terus-terusan beradu mulut, hingga menjadi pertunjukan satu-satunya. Pokemon, pokemon, dan pokemon. Hanya karena Pokemon Go mereka ribut. Mengukuhkan pendapat mereka yang dianggap benar. Mystic dan Valor, memperdebatkan tim yang paling kuat.

"Oke! Sekarang kita saingan! Kamu itu, musuh Tim Valor! Jangan temui aku lagi! Kita otw putus!" Kagami kemudian pergi begitu saja.

o-o-o

"Sialan! Dasar Taiga kardus, Taiga karpet, Taiga kencrot, Taiga baka! Aku nggak akan kalah dari Taiga kerdus!" masih sibuk berkutat dengan layar ponselnya. Berjalan asal dengan menatap layar ponsel tanpa peduli sekitar. Berantusias mencari _rare pokemon_ dimana saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Memasang wajah terkejut dan bahagia. "Snorlax!", saat akan menekan ikon snorlax, snorlax pun menghilang. "SIALAN! Siapa ini yang ngambil Snorlax milikku?!"

"Ohh… Daiki! Maaf ya, aku yang duluan ambil Snorlax itu." teriak Kagami dari sebrang jalan. Kagami memasang wajah mengejek kea rah Aomine. Memancing amarahnya kini menjadi hobinya.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Aomine dan Kagami, mereka masih betah memusuhi satu sama lain. Namun, mereka sering bertemu tanpa sengaja. Hanya mengikuti arus yang mempertemukan mereka, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka beradu mulut.

Tapi, semakin hari, mereka semakin merasa ada yang hilang. Sosok yang selalu ada di dekat mereka, cerewet, dan sama bodohnya. Hingga mereka menyadari, mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain, namun canggung untuk berbicara.

o-o-o

Kagami berjalan menyusuri taman dengan mencari _pokemon_. Menuju _gym_ terdekat yang dikuasai Tim Valor. Mencoba merebut kedudukan salah satu _trainer_. Ia terus berkutat dengan ponselnya, hingga layarnya muncul tulisan 'You Win'. "Yosh! Menang lagi! Ambil koin gratis ah…"

"Ehh… Daiki mengirim pesan. Wuis! Kesambet apa nih orang ngajak ketemuan! Kayaknya dia pingin baikan deh! Dateng aja ah!" Kagami berlari secepat angin menuju tempat Aomine berada, lapangan basket.

Dengan deru nafas yang semakin menderu dan cepat, Kagami tetap berlari. Hingga, ia menemukan Aomine di lapangan basket. Ia memandangi punggung Aomine yang tengah berdiri, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, beserta kulit yang menitihkan keringat.

"Taiga… akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

 _'Kayak drama nih ceritanya.'_ Batin kagami.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerjang tubuh mereka. Mengibaskan surai merah dan biru yang berkilauan akibat cahaya matahari. Suara denyut ring basket yang terdengar, menambah aksen serius percakapan mereka.

Aomine masih membelakangi Kagami. Hening. Dia bermain-main dengan bola basket di tangannya. Kagami hanya menatap calon mantan pacarnya yang mengabaikan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine berhenti dari kegiatnnya, dan berbalik menatap Kagami seraya berkata "Baikan yuk!"

"Daiki! Kamu tuh nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali! Ngajak baikan tuh harusnya ngasih aku barber, treadmill, macan loreng, kolor baru, pensil alis, atau apalah yang lain! Setidaknya kasih aku apa gitu…" omelan Kagami mencuat dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa memberi diriku seutuhnya padamu." Aomine mendekati Kagami, kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Nah! Kalo gini romantiskan?" Tanya Aomine. Kagami mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ya… jika begitu… antara Valor dan Mystic… tidak ada permasalahan lagi. Kita sama-sama main _Pokemon Go_ , tapi jangan sampai otw putus lagi… ya…"

Aomine mengelus kepala Kagami. "Tentu saja! Tapi tetap saja Tim Mystic yang terkuat."

"Enak saja. Tim Valor yang terkuat! Nggak percaya? Ayo buktikan dengan melihat berapa banyak gym yang dikuasai tim kita masing-masing!"

Mereka berdua membuka _Pokemon Go_ dengan bersamaan. Mereka tertegun melihat layar ponsel. "Ne… Ternyata semua _gym_ sudah dikuasai Tim Instinct…"

"Iya… udahlah uninstall aja…"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua meng-uninstall aplikasi tersebut dari ponsel mereka karena muak.

 **END**

Pokemon Go: Permainan realitas tertambah dalam telepon pintar yang dikembangkan oleh Niantic, sebuah perusahaan sempalan milik Google, yang tersedia untuk perangkat iOS dan Android.

PokeDetector: Aplikasi pendukung game Pokemon Go untuk membantu para trainer untuk menemukan Pokemon dengan radius 10 km.

Pokemon: Pocket Monster

Pokeball: Alat beruba bola yang digunakan untuk menangkap pokemon liar

Gym: Tempat untuk bertarung sesama trainer dengan menggunakan pokemon trainer sebagai senjata

CP: Combat Power

Trainer: Pemburu pokemon

 **NT:** Cerita ini dibuat langsung setelah teman memberitahu kalau ada EVENT AOKAGASM. Dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru karena dikejar deadline dan tugas juga. Maaf juga apabila tidak sesuai harapan.


End file.
